A Patriotic Traitor
by Fire Princess Joy
Summary: Yuki is an average Fire Nation citizen, until she learns the atrocities of war. While in Zhao's forces, she must decided whether war is worth the cost. Rated T for slightly morbid scenes. All feedback is welcome. These are the first chapters, more will be published depending on the responses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Also, this is a collaborative work done with an individual who goes by the name of Marry Kozakura or Cherry, and an individual who prefers not to be named here. We have decided to publish this under my account.

A Patriotic Traitor

Jang hui was always a small town, and business was rather slow. Naturally, they capitulated when soldiers appeared to take advantage of their city. Unfortunately, both the factory and the war were taking a toll on the isolated area. When Yuki was discovered to be a firebender, the city was in awe.

Yuki was already quite a popular kid around the town. Her father worked with the great Commander Zhao and was currently a commander himself. Expectations were high for Yuki to be an amazing firebender. She had heard stories of the child prodigy Azula and vowed to be as good as her.

Her mother, however, was concerned. After her years of watching the war, she knew what happened to talented individuals. She allowed Yuki to blossom, but only out of sight from the factory workers. Hopefully, her daughter would have many years before she would have to serve their country.

Yuki's father wouldn't be back for another few days, so decided to improve her firebending by seeing a master. Sadly, the only master who taught firebending had only come for a short stay, and had left the village a long time ago. She heard rumors of "The Deserter" and how he left the army, but could not remember his name.

She decided to practice with her best friend, Ming. Yuki knew Ming most of her childhood and the two were close. Ming always wanted to be part of the army, but sadly she came from a bloodline of prison guards.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ming exclaimed, "Your father's going to be so proud." Although Ming couldn't bend, she was quite agile and could dodge Yuki's fire blasts easily.

As Yuki grew up, conditions became rather atrocious in her beloved village. She wanted to be rid of the factory, but she had promised her mother she would take no aggressive actions. When the new troops arrived, she decided she no longer cared. The moment she saw captain Zhao, she knew her world would change.

He was bullying a young boy, who was attempting to stop him from stealing goods.

"Stop it! " yelled Yuki.

Zhao turned to the girl and laughed. "Mind your own business, girl." He snickered. He lit his hand with a dark red flame. "I don't like to hurt children."

Yuki suddenly felt a rage burst and shot a blast at Zhao. Zhao, while surprised, was able to dodge the blast.

Yuki's father suddenly ran up. "YUKI, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled. He turned to Zhao. "Commander, I am terribly sorry for this. She will be punished."

"No need. Where did she learn to firebend like that? She has to be self-taught. Perhaps she should consider the army. " Zhao responded.

"She's still so very young," replied Yuki's father. "Perhaps the domestic forces when she's a bit older. "

"She's eighteen, isn't she? And I wouldn't recommend her for the domestic forces. Her talent would be much better served in a specialized unit, as mine is" Zhao suggested.

Yuki was too shocked in awe to make sort of comment. This _was_ her dream, right? To be recognized by a higher up person in the army? This is what she wanted all her life. So why... Did she feel like she should say no. "We'll think about it." Her father remarked.

"I will await your decision eagerly."

The two men bowed and Zhao left.

Of course Yuki would want to go. Her parents had always known this day would come. Their daughter was talented, yet Zhao seemed too eager almost. Perhaps he had ulterior motives. It would be much safer to send her to another branch, but how could they refuse? They would have to accept, or they would jeopardize the whole village. The others did not deserve that. There was only one answer to the question.

Yuki didn't even have any say in the matter. Her father sent a messenger hawk to Zhao conforming the offer and she had to start tomorrow. She packed her things and looked at the village.

There was a knock on her door. "Ming!" Yuki exclaimed. The 2 hugged. A tear ran down Mings face. "I'm so happy for you. I'm stuck as a prison guard but you have a future to look forward to. Make me proud. I'll miss you."

"Make our town a better place. I'll meet you here, in the same spot in exactly three years. Don't fail me." As Yuki said her last words to Ming, the shadow of the ship loomed over them. It was time for the young firebender to say farewell to her entire world and approach the new.

The boat ride was quite short, as the Fire Nation was a tiny nation. She arrived in the city and gazed in awe at the massive palace. Just think, the Fire Lord! So close! Along with his two children! She felt like it was her birthday and this was her present.

Zhao noticed her awestruck glance and smirked inwardly. If she was so easily pleased, this was going to be easier than he realized. Once he showed her what he could do, she would be captivated. Yet it bothered him that she seemed more powerful than he would ever be.

The young woman admired the city, yet she saw the hidden meaning. Everything had to be the best, or it was nothing. She was no exception to this rule. From this moment, Yuki would strive to achieve. All this was not just for her country, for it would be fine without her. This was for her.

Yuki was taken to her new home, paid for by the military. While it wasn't close to the palace or expensive, it was quite a nice place, and she was content with it. Besides, it was way nicer than the small barn of a home she used to live in.

"Enjoy your new home," Zhao said. "I will return later in the day with your first mission. Rest up for now." Zhao felt generous that day, and wanted to please Yuki, so he gave her 20 gold pieces. "Go into town and buy whatever you like. There's a lot to see." Yuki thanked Zhao and he left.

Yuki was beside herself with joy. She could finally buy a messenger hawk! She had always wanted one for herself, but her father said the one he had was enough. She took the gold pieces and bought a messenger hawk for herself. Seventeen gold pieces left.

While she wanted to indulge herself, she somehow felt there would be a cost beyond this. Perhaps the Painted Lady had blessed her and her life would be good. Yet, it disturbed her to even think of a possible mission. She had never fought anyone but Ming. If she told Zhao, he would surely send her back. At the thought of being sent back to her small village, she became inwardly downcast. Although she missed Jang Hui, the outside world was rich with waiting opportunities. She could finally join her nation in its quest for world peace. On the other hand, Yuki was now alone in a warzone. Since Fire Lord Sozin had started the war, the entire country had been tense. Supplies were constantly being taken from smaller towns for use by the army. Although this was all for the greater good, the Fire Nation was not currently a kind place.

This hawk would be her anchor in the harsh world. Yuki would have to move on from her past and embrace her future. Yet, she could not but wish that she had her mother to comfort her, her father to support her, and Ming to talk to her. No, it would not do to think like this. It was time to focus on her upcoming mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter is one of the main reasons that this fanfiction was rated T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, which includes Zhao. Again, this is a collaborative work. Enjoy and reviews are welcome!

Chapter 2

Yuki didn't have much time left. Zhao was supposed to be back at her new home soon. She drank a quick cup of tea and rushed back home with her new pet. She had the urge to find a name for it, but now wasn't the time for that. Yuki returns to find Zhao just arriving. "Ah, there you are," he said.

There was a happy tone to his voice that Yuki didn't quite get. Not her place to question the higher authorities. "I see you have found a pet." He remarked. Yuki looked back at her hawk, forgetting she even bought it. What was wrong with her? She felt nervous.

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"You're young, but I think you can handle this mission. There's this guard in the vicinity, and we think he's a spy. Your mission is to tail him for a day and report back. Be warned, he's talented in hand to hand combat. Make sure he does not know for whom you work. You are dismissed. Oh and he has short black hair and he's about my height," declared Zhao.

It wasn't until after Zhao left that she realized he didn't tell her where this guy was. Great. She had to search for him now. Zhao only gave her a rough sketch of what he looked like. This wasn't going to be easy.

Even though Yuki was very capable of firebending at this point, she brought her sword with her. No such thing as too much caution, after all. The guard was about the same rank as her so she assumed he would live around where she was. She put on a robe to disguise herself and stepped outside.

Yuki searched for the man for about half an hour and didn't find him. This was bad. Yuki HAD to return to Zhao with a successful mission. She needed a plan. Suddenly, a thought came into her mind: where would a fire nation guard go when he's by himself? Yuki ran to the tea shop...

Unfortunately, since General Iroh was quite fond of tea, there were many such shops. She chose one at random and began her search. The man in question would mostly be wearing his uniform to show who he was. At a glance, she saw a table with three guards, all wearing the same uniform. Two of them fit Zhao's description. In order to fit in, she ordered Jasmine tea for herself and sat at a table near them to wait. The only logical course of action was to wait them out and see where they went. As she drank, she pondered. The man's name was Li, which could be either Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation.

Since he was supposed to be a spy, she assumed it was Earth Kingdom. Hopefully, if she listened carefully, she would hear them address him. She decided to test her acting skills from watching the Ember Island Players imitations in her hometown and "accidentally" dropped her gold. As she was picking the pieces up, she kept one eye on the guards. "I'll report back later," the suspect whispered. He was handed a small bag of what Yuki assumed was gold, and tucked it

into his shirt. This was enough info for Yuki. "You're a double spy!" Yuki cried. The suspect quickly turned in surprise. He quickly ran out of the tea shop before Yuki could firebend at him.

Yuki called out for support as she ran after the suspect. He was quite fast, but Yuki was younger and was slowly gaining on him. Everything seemed to fly right past her the more she ran, but she found the energy to keep going. The suspect eventually ran into a dead end.

"You are under arrest in the name of the Fire Lord, Li. Surrender now or you will be taken by force" called Yuki. Even to her, her threat sounded empty. She would need to work on that, but she was so close to accomplishing the mission. Fortunately, he warily glanced at her swords and slowly dropped his weapons.

"I surrender," he said. Clearly the Earth Kingdom had no concept of honor. She used some rope to tie his hands together and escorted him to Zhao's quarters.

"I have apprehended the criminal," announced Yuki proudly.

"Oh," began Zhao " that's not what we do to spies. They're a special case. " Zhao stepped outside. "Yuki, bring some firewood". After a decent pile was built, the Captain tied the prisoner to it and pinned him beneath some logs before lighting it. Within minutes, Yuki heard the screams and smelled burning flesh. Immediately, she averted her eyes. That was her first time witnessing death, and she hated it.

He gives Yuki 50 gold pieces. "Keep this up and we'll promote you to captain of the guard with a new home. I'll send a hawk when we need you again. Goodnight." Zhao bowed, and walked back to the burning body. Yuki quickly went back home. She couldn't stand the smell.

Later that night she took her messenger hawk and wrote a letter to Ming. "Hope everything's okay. I'm starting to question if this was meant to be my path. I feel like what I'm doing is wrong. But this is my dream, right? I don't know. It was a crazy day. You know what to do most of the time. I miss you."

She packed the message into the hawk and watched it fly away. Yuki flopped on her bed and thought about what she did. She... CAUSED a death. Is this what her father does? How does he live with it? Yuki didn't want to think about it. She went to bed, but not forgetting the day.

In the morning, Yuki could still smell the burning flesh. She had to be imagining it. Was she feeling guilty? He was a threat to her country. Hopefully she would never experience this again. Yet, how would she avoid it? She was in the army now, and would have to accept her role sooner or later.

Yuki flinched as Zhao approaches her. She didn't want to be near him, after what she had seen him do. "Yuki," he said "you know that this war has been going for a very long time. People have been worrying too much about the Earth Kingdom. I have a plan to deal with the water tribes. I want to place an agent in the Northern Water Tribe for surveillance purposes. Are you willing?"

"Sir, my apologies, but I can't leave the fire nation. And I would not pass as a Water Tribe native. My eyes would betray me, if nothing else. Would I not be better fighting here?" pleaded Yuki.

"Hmm. You have a point. It was a stupid idea, I suppose. Instead, I have another idea. I should not use you as a mere messenger, but I have some papers that you need to take to general who currently resides in the colonies. He needs to know the plan for the North. It cannot be seen by anyone else. Go with care" decided Zhao.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Avatar. Again, this is a collaborative work with two other writers.

Chapter 3

Yuki decided that the best approach would be to go in the night so no one would see her. Yuki grabbed her sword and a robe and hood to hide her identity, then set out on her misson.

As she approach the colonies she realized she would attract a lot of attention if she just waltzed through the colonies, looking for him. She decided to sneak in...

"You there! What are you doing?" A guard asked. Where did he come from?! She had thought she was being vigilant, so she had not prepared any excuses. Yuki was never a good liar, so there was only one course of action... She firebent at the guards feet and knocked him out while he was distracted.

What had she just done? She took out a man from her own nation... No time to think. She took the guards clothes and put them on.

Her only course of action was to continue her original plan. Yuki slowly snuck into the guard house, and searched for their records. As she browsed, she looked at each general and soon found the one Zhao had spoken of. Now, it was only a matter of finding him. Thankfully, the records said he was in a neighboring town and would remain there for a month.

Yuki sighed, and adjusted the worn sleeves on the uniform that was slightly too baggy on her. Her sword glinted in the faint light as she hid the papers in her uniform as best as she could.

At least this job would not involve any more killing. Perhaps Zhao had realized how much respect she held for all human life. Yet she still shuddered at the memory of burning flesh, and she would be forever scarred.

She realized the more she dozed off the less time she had. Time to think. Zhao wanted this message... Tonight. She had to go _now_. She knew where the General was, so that was a—

"THERE SHE IS!" The guards shouted as they stormed the room. All the other guards in there already realized she was a trespasser and charged strait at her. Out of pure panic, she firebent a protective circle around her so the guards couldn't reach her.

This gave her some time to think of a plan. Okay, ten—no, fifteen—_twenty_ guards all focused on her. Surrounded. Only weapons are her bending and sword. She had to use the environment. She looked around. "STAY BACK!" She shouted to the guards. Time was running out, she couldn't just stand in the circle forever.

Options, options. She could dissipate the flames and run. Or she could—wait. It should logically be possible to propel oneself using bending, and if Yuki could manage that... She had to try. There was no other way. In one fluid motion, Yuki dissolved the flames and summoned fire to her hands.

In order to give herself a push, she crouched and jumped before using her firebending. As soon as she was in the air, she realized steering would be difficult. Then, she saw what to do. The stress of the situation must have pushed her to optimal alertness, because she saw everything.

She propelled herself to a rope that was strung across to an opposite building and yanked it down. The momentum from the swing allowed her to jump off and get a head start from the guards, who were still attempting to pursue her.

She wondered if she could propel herself _forward_ with the fire, maybe it could give her the speed boost needed to escape the guards. Before she had a chance, she was grabbed by a guard hiding in the shadows, and he attempted to yank her helmet off.

Yuki struggled to fight him off and saw the guards were gaining. Fast. She had no choice. She mustered up all of her strength and created a massive wall of fire separating her from the guards. The flames scorched her face from being too close.

This gave her the opportunity she needed. She propelled herself yet again, causing the guard to lose his grip of Yuki. She got away, but she then realized by this point every guard in the area has been alerted by her presence.

Yuki ran as fast as possible from them, her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched the notes tightly to her chest.

Yuki glanced over her shoulder for the briefest of seconds as she ran. The guards' yells and the faint golden glow of their flames told her that they were still in her pursuit. Knowing this, she ran faster, energy flowing through her veins as her feet lightly skimmed the earth.

'I have to hurry..'

She turned a second too late. She slammed into a wall. Dead end. She looked around. No way out. She was done for. The guards surrounded her.

She wanted to take her sword out or firebend but what was the point? She was done for. She put her hands up to surrender.

Author's note: Cliffhangers are wonderful, aren't they? I'm probably going to wait for a bit more feedback before releasing the next chapter. I just wanted to get a chance to actually get the story going. The plot will be more defined within the next chapter or two. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own avatar and two other writers were a major part in writing this.

Author's note: Please read and review. There are many more plot details in this chapter.

Chapter 4

One of the guards shouted behind them. Everyone turned. A massive boulder was charging straight toward the guards. It smacked into almost all of them, shoving them against the wall, knocking them out.

Yuki couldn't believe what she saw... That was _earthbending,_ right? In a fire nation colony?

She focused on where that came from. She saw a man dressed as a guard, like her. But he had piercing green eyes. The remaining guards all charged at him as if they could stop him. The man lifted the earth below a few guards, sending them flying, grabbing some of them by the collar and tossing them into others, and he kicked a rock into a guards gut, knocking him down. Once they were all defeated, he walked over to Yuki, who was too shocked to say anything. The man created a hole in the ground and reached out for Yuki's hand.

'O...kay then,' Yuki thought as she gripped his hand tightly, but not too tightly. His hand was warm, yet calloused, most likely from fighting.

"I'm going to need some light." The earthbender said. His voice was deep and gravelly, as if he was screaming at someone before and couldn't afford to lose his temper. Yuki created a flame in her hand big enough to illuminate the cave. "What's your name?" He asked. Yuki saw his face in the faint light: dark skinned, with those piercing green eyes. He was still wearing a fire nation outfit, but she could see a green earth kingdom robe under his armor. His hands were covered in bandages as though he spent too much time punching rocks. He had a slight limp on his left leg along with that. The injury had most likely been acquired from fighting. Maybe—

"I asked you a question," He reminded her, pulling her out of her daze."I save your life and I get nothing. Yeah, normal day." Yuki tripped on her words. "Y-Yuki." She said. "What's yours?" "Hey," the earthbender said. "You get to know after you save _my_ life. Ok?"

"I might not get that opportunity," Yuki muttered. So he clearly knew she was a firebender, yet did not seem to care. There was a war going on, or didn't he know?

The earthbender's face was like stone, a mask. "Well, that's a shame." He sighed. "I'd have thought there was more in you, Yuki." The green eyes glinted with something, perhaps with interest? Or was it something else?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki questioned, her golden eyes narrowed in the light of the flickering flame in the palm of her hand. The man chuckled slightly. "Judging by the way you were running, I'd have thought you were braver, maybe even smarter than that."

"So tell me, Yuki, what's an intelligent girl like you doing on the wrong side of this war? And before you ask, yes I know you're fighting for the fire nation" the man inquired.

"Actually..." Yuki started to say.

The earthbender held his hand back. "Stop. Keep quiet. They're right above us." She head footsteps over their heads. They must be outside. "Keep quiet. We're almost out."

Yuki wanted to ask so many questions. Like "what are you doing here? Why did you save me? How did you get in? Why were you here at all?" But now was not the time. Yuki saw a light at the end of the cave. They were getting close. "There could be hundreds of guards out there,'" the earthbender said."

"Stay behind. I'll be right back." He created another hole in the ground and jumped into it. Show-off.

Yuki stood in the darkness for several minutes, though it seemed like ages had passed by the time the mysterious earthbender reappeared. Even in the pitch black darkness, his green eyes glowed like gemstones. "Coast clear." He said. Yuki could hear him breathing deeply. He began to walk as she followed.

As she walked, millions of thoughts flooded her mind. Why was this man helping her? Who was he? How did he know which side she was on? Was he right about her loyalties? Was she really on the wrong side of the war? Up until now, she had never considered the morality of the war as a whole.

The man glanced over his shoulder at Yuki, watching her out of the corner of his emerald-green eyes as he formed a tunnel.

Yuki shivered. It was as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, and the answers to her perplexing questions of morality. How dare he accuse her of being on the wrong side of the war. Clearly the fire nation was superior and ought to spread the prosperity. Or was it?

Yuki actually pondered what the man said. He had a point: Fire Lord Ozai was conquering almost every earth kingdom village and city for his own selfish reasons. Had... Yuki been fighting for the wrong country? Which side was she on?

Perhaps she should... Switch sides? And where would that get her? She had to stop this mutinous thinking. Soldiers should not think for themselves. She was a bit higher up than most, but still not entitled to her own opinion. The fire lord was always right. He had to be or what was her purpose?

The man continued to earthbend a tunnel through the ground. Yuki watched as he did so in utter silence, her amber eyes flickering with conflicted emotions in the faint light.

The man seemed not to notice her internal struggle, although the flames flickered with her emotions. As soon as she saw light at the other end, Yuki extinguished her flames and glanced at the man.

Your people did this." The earthbender said. "This is what the Fire Nation has been doing for a hundred years. _Something_ needs to change."

"NO! The fire nation does everything in the name of spreading an era of peace. If my nation truly did this, then these people... Must have deserved this" As Yuki spoke, her voice faltered and faded away.

"Really, Yuki? Do you truly believe that?" And with that the man walked away , leaving Yuki to wallow in her guilt and horror.

Yuki watched as the man began to walk away, his back to her. 'I don't know what to believe anymore..' she thought as he continued to walk, his bare feet stepping on ashes and piles of soot. His shoulders were shaking slightly as he trudged along, as though he were trying to conceal the boiling emotions within him. Yuki was reminded of a single, flickering flame, a glowing ember resisting the urge to give in and burn out. It would never succumb to the darkness and cold of the area surrounding it. It would burn for as long and bright as it could until it was finally blown out, extinguished by all means.

Yuki realized that she still had to report back to Zhao. Great. What was she supposed to do now? How could she explain herself... She watched the man walk away... "WAIT!" She shouted.

Then she quickly silenced herself. She didn't deserve the advice of someone like that. A hopeless case, that's what she was. Yet, she could not help but think she was trapped in a destiny she could not control. She was like a struggling spider fly in amber; she had yet to admit her defeat.

The man turned, his bare feet crushing the mound of ash underneath him. "Yes?" He looked at her with piercing green eyes. It was almost like he were analyzing every fiber of her being, searching her soul for an answer. Yuki swallowed hard. Why couldn't she say anything? Her throat was parched, drier than the Si Wong Desert itself. He looked at her expectantly, his head tilted in slight interest. "What?" Just then, Yuki abandoned all of her ideas. "Nothing," she said scratchily, her palms sweating. Yuki raised her voice slightly. "Nothing at all." She stared at the ground, the smoke stinging her eyes.

Another Author's note: To answer the questions presented in reviews, some of the guards were firebenders, but many were not. Also the guards had many organization problems since they were not prepared for this. And she panicked when she first met a guard. She probably wouldn't have been taken well after she had already attacked someone. Sorry if those aren't sufficient answers. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. This is still a collaborative work That's about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Yuki had never felt more alone in her life. Maybe she could go back home, but that would endanger people there. She had seen what happened to spies; she could not bear to imagine what would happen to traitors… Was she a traitor? Of course she was. These mutinous thoughts were treachery. People would view her as a lowly traitor. Speaking out had done Prince Zuko no good. She would be no different.

'No different.. No different from those in the Earth Kingdom... Or the Water Tribes...' Yuki thought, nudging a pile of ash with her boot. 'I would be an enemy, another target for them to fire at and burn.. Burn..' Yuki recalled how they burned the traitor. The reddish-gold flames devouring him, consuming him like some demonic creature as he screamed out helplessly, the flames scorching his skin until he was merely a smoking, grey, mound of bones and ash. She shook her head. Yuki would not let that happen to herself. She would not be swallowed, snuffed out that easily. Her flickering flame of light still burned deep inside of her, growing stronger by the minute.

Fire was nothing, yet everything. No life, it consumed all and left ashes in its wake. It was a tool, nothing more. Why was she cursed with such a power? Spirits knew she had done nothing to deserve this. "Agni, Spirits, if you do exist, hear me take this vow. I swear never to take a life, or cause one to be taken again. I will swear on my own life if need be," Yuki called, staring with watery eyes at the sky above.

Finally, she felt as though she had done something. Perhaps she could move on from this and begin her life anew. Only her firebending would serve as a constant reminder of the smell of burning flesh, the charred remains of a promising village, the crushed dreams, the innocent souls who would never see the light of day again.

Yuki glanced around at her surroundings, absorbing everything: the scent of burning wood.. The gray smoke that twisted into the nighttime sky like a snake, coiling around her.. It was almost as though it were slithering around her, holding her in a death grip... 'Choose..' It hissed, its golden eyes piercing her very soul, examining every fiber of her being. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut tightly. 'This isn't real. It isn't real..' She managed to turn sharply on her feet, her boots sifting through the layers grey ash at her feet. With that, Yuki sprinted out of the clearing, the charred remnants of the village smoking behind her. It had never felt so good to run. Cool air, blowing back her hair, clearing her lungs of the ash, and making her feet light gave Yuki the feeling of flight. She was like a bird. If only she could disappear into the depths of the world, or better yet, run like this forever. Not only was she leaving the smell of burned hopes, but she was also shedding her skin, leaving her past behind. She would no longer be a timid, obedient girl. There were lives that needed saving, and she had to play a part.

A part to be played... Yes. Yuki knew that once she got to camp, there would be no going back, no escape from the fiery dragons that circled her like hungry wolves, the scorching heat radiating off of them like molten lava. Yuki could feel everything becoming clearer, brighter. It was as though a veil of smoke had been lifted from her, allowing her to experience things in full, vivid color and see things for what they really were. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran even faster, a light sheen of sweat coating her forehead. The cool, yet gentle breeze lifted her curtain of ebony-black black hair slightly as she continued to run, her feet lightly skimming the earth as though she were as light as air.

If only she could run like this forever. Alas, she had a responsibility to her nation and the world. Now she could see that what she was doing was nothing near treason. It was for the benefit of her nation, for what nation would benefit from an endless war? This was hurting everyone, as some things would. The world needed peace badly. Unfortunately, the avatar was nowhere to be found. Why could many people combined not make as much of a difference as one all-powerful being? She would be one of the first steps, and set in motion a tide of events. The ripple effect, in a sense.

That aside, the camp was drawing nearer with every step that she took. Her heart was beating wildly, so loudly that she was sure that everyone could hear it. The once soft, welcoming glow of the bonfires that surrounded the camp looked sinister and threatening, tongues of red and gold flaring brightly against the ebony sky. The shadows of the tents looked strangely ominous in the flickering light, and their voices seemed harsher to her ears. Despite all of this, Yuki was undaunted. She walked straight into camp, her head held high. Gone was the cowardly girl who simply was obedient. Yet, as she stood out of the grand tent in which she knew Zhao would reside, she hesitated. What was she thinking? She had no plan. She would not be able to save a single soul with this course of action. Maybe she would try to reason with Zhao, and at least stop their next attack, whenever that would be. Breathing deeply, she spoke to the guards outside of the tent. "I have information of importance for the Captain." After a brief glance at her, they stepped aside, leaving a pathway to her possible doom. This would be her undoing, most likely. What did it matter? Some things had to be done for the greater good.

After a bow, she began. "Captain. This isn't right, and you should know it. With all due respect to the great fire lord, this war is doing more harm than it is good. What is the point in burning everything we see, and salting the earth behind us? Forcing others to bend to our will or burning them to ashes? There can never be any benefit from war. I resign my position, for I cannot be a part of this."

Zhao's golden eyes flicker with something. Mild interest? Surprise? Whatever it was, it had vanished within moments. A smile unfurled across his face, and he rested a calloused hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I agree completely, Yuki," He leaned in by her ear, his uncomfortably warm breath prickling her skin. "Do not resign." His eyes looked sincere, but there was something in that smile that tugged at her, practically screaming, 'Liar!' "I shall arrange a new post for you, one in a notable prison. It should serve you well. I believe that it will be the perfect place for your talents. Have you ever heard of the Boiling Rock?"said Zhao. Yuki had of course heard of the infamous prison. Working there would not involve killing. Perhaps it would be nice. "I accept," she told Zhao.

Zhao nods. "We will station you there tomorrow, Yuki." She nodded, her dark hair glinting in the flickering fire light. "I will get ready, General." Yuki bowed her head slightly and began to exit the large tent, her golden eyes bright in the darkness. She walked across the grass, her boots leaving muddy-ish tracks behind her.

Had Zhao really acquiesced to her request? After all the burning spies, she could not believe he would agree with a perhaps mutinous thought process. Yuki had previously thought his beliefs were far too primitive to follow her ideology. Perhaps she was wrong. Or maybe this showed an entirely different nature of human beings. They could change, and learn from their mistakes.

Yuki exhaled once she stepped into the warmth of her tent. The faint firelight reflected off of her dark hair, which cascaded down her back like a waterfall once she had unpinned it. Placing the hairpin on a small table, she changed into her robes and fell sound asleep in her cot after only a few minutes, the darkness welcoming her into what seemed to be a deep, dreamless sleep. The peaceful environment was reminiscent of her home in Jang Hui. All of nature was in harmony, and she was simply a part of it. Everything had dissolved into its original simplicity. Tomorrow would be a new day. Yuki would no longer be a killer. This way, she could truly help her nation. Yuki awoke the next day early. She wanted to bury herself in blankets and sleep forever, but even she knew that wasn't possible. Things would change today.

Finally, she would be free from this dreadful burden. Her kill count would not disappear, but she could learn to cope with it. How grateful she was that Zhao had seen the true nature of war. This could set in motion a tide of events, and cause a crashing wave to end the war.

Author's Note: Hmm the Boiling Rock… I wonder where I've heard—oh wait. That was the name of a two part episode… Please review?


End file.
